Love To Burn
by DanaIsis
Summary: He was rude, ruthless, and a complete jerk. But that didn't stop her from loving him the way she did. James "Jem" Coughlin would probably be the death of her one day. Jem/OFC story. Read & Review s'il vous plait.
1. Use Somebody

**Chapter One: Use Somebody**

_July 23__rd__, 2010_

"Where the hell are you Jem? You were supposed to be here to help set up, and now you're not even on time for the actual party? Dammit Jem call me when you get this message…bye." I closed my phone shut, leaving a message on Jem's phone for the fifth time since the party started. How in the hell could he be late for his own son's fifth birthday party? What kind of man does that? I walked back outside to the backyard; Caden was being as happy as a kid could be when his father hadn't yet shown up to his birthday party, Doug was over on the grill flippin' burgers and hot dogs, Krista was by the bounce house with her daughter Shyne—much to my dismay she came here with her friends Pixie and Lauren. I didn't like either of 'em, they could both go to hell for all I cared. The only reason I tolerated Krista was because she was Jem's sister and the mother of Caden's cousin Shyne.

"Mommy," a little tug on my shorts broke me from observing the party. I looked down to see Caden looking up at me with eyes just like his fathers, an impeccably bright shade of blue. "Where's Daddy? He's takin too long."

"Sweetie," I said kneeling down and taking Caden's taupe colored hands in my own. "Your dad—"

"Is right here kid," a voice that could only be Jem's said from behind me.

I turned and stood to see him walking in, shades propped up on his forehead, Puma track suit on, brand new gym shoes, gold jewelry adorning his neck and wrist, and in his hands he held a large kid sized monster truck with a green bow atop it. Needless to say Caden was more than happy and forgot all about his father being late.

"Thank you!" before Jem even had a chance to set the car down; Caden was already running towards his dad just to wrap his little arms around him. I supposed if Caden was happy, I was satisfied.

"You know toys like this aren't always gonna make it up to him," I said taking the truck over to the rest of the gifts as Jem followed close behind me with Caden on his hip. "You were supposed to be here to help me set up the place, you're lucky the guys and my dad were already here to help me."

I turned to see him trying to give me those apologetic eyes he did whenever he knew he fucked up with me. "I'm sorry alright; I had some stuff I had to do—"

"Stuff more important than Cay?" I said, my hands subconsciously going to my hips. "What the hell Jem?"

His eyes narrowed at me—I knew that look. That look was reserved for when he was getting pissed and didn't wanna voice it at the moment…yeah, I knew that look well.

"Hey go on and play with your friends alright," Jem said setting Caden on the floor and in the direction of his friends. He stood back up to his full height of five feet and ten inches, easily towering over my frame of five feet and only three and a half inches.

"Don't fuckin' say shit like that in front of our fuckin' kid alright? I'm sorry I was late; I fuckin' had shit to do okay. I got him the fuckin' truck, he's happy so what else do you fuckin' want from me?"

"You know what Jem…whatever," I waved him off and began to walk over to where all the kids were. Before I had walked three steps, Jem's arm was around my waist and pulling me back towards him by the gift table.

"Wait, wait, wait, I wasn't done yet," he said once I was back facing him. "Just because it's only Caden's birthday doesn't mean he's the only one to get the gifts alright." I smirked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a rectangular shaped box, of course I didn't expect a fuckin' ring from him. He opened the box to reveal a white gold necklace with a cross on it, similar to the one he wore every day. "Whadaya think?"

"Jem…I tell ya not to spend your money on me, and you never fuckin' listen," I said with a smile and took the necklace from him. "Put it on for me?" I asked as I turned my back facing him so he could snap it on easier for me.

"Tell me when I do fuckin' listen to ya," he chuckled clasping the necklace around my neck. "Turn the fuck around, what are ya waitin' for?" he said chuckling again.

I soothed it down on the fabric of my tank top, and then straightened the chain on the skin of my neck that was similar to Caden's, only a few shades darker. I looked him in the eye as his eyes went to the necklace.

"Looks good," he said, his eyes going back up to mine. "I got Caden's birthday engraved on it, and look," he said pulling out another gold chain from underneath his shirt to reveal a dog tag attached to it. Sure enough when he showed it to me one side was Caden's newborn picture with July 23rd, 2005 under it, and the other side read "Caden Mikal Coughlin."

"I like it," I said smiling as I fingered the dog tag. "Is that why you were late?"

He looked down, at me, down, then back up at me before answering, "Yeah of course. Where the fuck else would I be?" he said chuckling before he gave me a quick peck on the cheek and headed into the direction of Doug, Gloan, and Des.

"Yeah right," I said when he was out of earshot. I knew exactly where he was—buying fucking Oxy and Xbox games. I was more than sure he had left them in his Lexus so I wouldn't see it. "Sure you were."

"Yay! Go Mommy, go!" Caden yelled as he sat on my lap while we slid down the bounce house together. I'll admit, although I was too damn grown, twenty-eight to be exact, for this these bounce houses were a lot more fun than some of the stuff I grew up around. Caden and his generation had it made.

I couldn't stop giggling as we got off. My bare feet, I couldn't wear my flip-flops on the slide, walked back to the opening with Caden in my hands to get on again, told ya it was fun. Just as I was getting on I heard the most annoying chuckle, turning in the direction of the back door I saw Jem talking with Krista and her friend Pixie, drinking beers as if they were having a grand ole' time. She was laughing incessantly, her hands touching his arm, her body unnecessarily close to his—I was getting more and more upset by this by the minute.

"Hey Nina can you watch Caden in there for me?" I asked the sixteen year old girl who lived down the street and babysat for me sometimes.

"Yeah, yeah no problem," she said following Caden into the opening.

I slipped on my flip-flops and headed towards them. Now it may seem that I'm jealous, which I can be, but the bitch had been pining after Jem ever since I had Caden. Like having a fucking baby was gonna make Jem wanna leave me, hell having Caden was the best thing that happened in me and Jem's lives. After those seven years in Walpole, Jem had come back a different person in 2003, and when I got pregnant in January Caden had just made everything matter again, especially when me and Jem were on the verge of breaking up.

"You guys look cozy," I said directing that towards Jem and Pixie. "All you need is some fuckin' jazz, dim lights, and a love seat and you'd be set—that'd be fuckin' perfect." The sarcasm dripping from my voice was thick.

Jem simply scoffed and looked to the right of him, it was Krista and Pixie who said something to me, but I spoke first, not wanting to hear anything coming from either of their mouths.

"You know Krista I thought I told you bout bringin' ya trashy ass friends around my house, especially this bimbo right here," I said pointing to Pixie.

"Who the hell are you calling a bimbo," she said stepping up to me.

"You had betta back the fuck up before I rip that nasty hair outta your head," I said stepping even closer to her. If she wanted to hit me she already would've.

"Damn Aislin," Krista said looking at me. "Why do you always fuckin' talk shit to my friends?"

"Kris how many ti—"

"You know what both of yous can just sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up alright," Jem said stepping in between both me and Pixie. "It's Caden's fuckin birthday, we ain't doin' this shit here ya got it?"

"What-the-fuck-ever, we were just leaving anyway," Krista said as she rubbed her palm down her mouth. "This fuckin' party is shit anyways." She said as she walked past me, Pixie in tow behind her.

"Yeah, that's because I don't fuckin' keep Oxy in my house for your ass—"

"Aislin, shut the fuck up," Jem said grabbing my arm and pulling inside the house. "You can't keep talking shit about my fuckin' sister alright? What the hell's the matter with ya?"

I simply looked at him—bewildered that he had the nerve to say that shit to me after chattin up that skank who gave more free rides that the Staten Island Ferry. His grip on my arm was getting too tight for my liking. I was fuckin' pissed at him probably more than anyone at the moment right now. "Get ya fuckin' hands off me James," I said pushing him back as I yanked my arms out of his grip. "You're the last fuckin' person to be tellin' me what I can and can't be doing with all the shit you've pulled over the past five years." Before I could even hear his reply I was out on the back yard already.

"Baby are you ready for cake and ice cream?" I asked loudly as I saw Caden already running up to me. His black curls bouncing on his head as he did so. I swear this little boy was the only thing that kept me going sometime when Jem was pissing me off. If it wasn't for Caden loving his daddy the way he does, me and Jem probably wouldn't be with each other right now. Now don't get me wrong, I love Jem more than anything, he was the father of my kid, but at times he could be the biggest, fuckin' douchebag in all of Charlestown.

"Yay! Cake and ice cream! Cake and ice cream!" Came the many voices of children ready for the sweets.

I laughed and scooped up Caden in my arms, walking over to the table where the cake and ice cream was set up. People had already gathered around the round table to see Caden blow out five green candles to go with his four leaf clover shaped, green frosted, chocolate cake and mint green colored ice cream—Jem insisted on sticking with the Irish tradition, _"my son if gonna fuckin live, eat, breath Irish."_

I was more than positive that by the time Caden is sixteen Jem will have taken him to get his first "Fighting Irish" tattoos like Jem had on the back of his neck. Now of course I loved the Irish side of my family, my father was born and raised right in Clare, Munster, Ireland, but on the other hand my mother was a French-African who was born in South Africa. I needed for Jem to realize that Caden is still French and South African, but he honestly didn't believe that, you can't get nothing past that thick head of his.

"Now blow out your candles and make a wish!" I said as I stood next to Caden, Jem standing on the other side of him. Caden did so, in taking a huge breath and letting it out on the five candles as he made his wish.

"Yay!" everyone cheered him on as they clapped happily for the newly turned five years old.

"Smiles from the happy family!" Doug's loud voice sounded as he pointed the camera in my, Jem, and Caden's direction.

He had definitely caught us by surprise as we all smiled when the camera flashed.

Yeah, Caden had an eventful birthday.

"I still don't see why I couldn't play with my toys," Caden frowned as I took him out of the bathtub and continued getting him ready for bed. It was well over his bedtime, four and a half hours over his bedtime to be exact—he was supposed to be asleep at seven o'clock, and it was already nearing eleven-thirty now.

"Because its bedtime and they will still be there tomorrow alright," I said following him into his bedroom and taking out a fresh pair of underwear and pajamas. "You can go play with them first thing in the morning—"

"Yay!" he said cutting me off. Man him and his father had a fun time doing that didn't they?"

"_After_ you brush your teeth, wash your face, and eat _all _of your breakfast." I finished, resulting in a pouty frown on his face. "Oh cheer up Leprechaun." I said as I slipped him on his underwear and pjs and tucked him in the bed. "Night love," I said kissing him on his forehead.

"Night Mommy," he said sleepily, falling fast asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

I turned off the light, turned on his nightlight, and closed the door to a crack.

I made my way back down the stairs and picked up any stray dish left in some odd place in the house—why did people act as if they didn't know where the sink was? By the time I reached the kitchen I was balancing eight dishes in my arms, carefully setting them in the soapy water filled side of the sink. My hands went to work scrubbing them clean immediately, getting into the routine of scrubbing, rinsing, and racking after I had cleaned about four dishes and was on my fifth.

The feel of a bulge pressed into my shorts covered backside and a pair of hands wrapped themselves around my waist—Jem. I could tell by the scent of him, that cologne I bought him, Irish Tweed, cigarettes, and alcohol made up his unique scent—unique to me anyways. I would be able to distinguish that scent from anything. "I thought you had gone home already," I said as I leaned into his touch. I might've been pissed at him earlier, but with the right touches he was able to calm the storm he had awaken in me.

"Un-unh," he replied with his face nuzzled into _that _spot of my neck. "I was in the bathroom," he mumbled in my ear.

He had begun to whisper the sweetest things in my ear as opposed to the usual stuff I heard from him every day. "Cayden asleep?" he said his hands lifting up my tank top and undoing my belt as he kissed all over my neck as I nodded. "Good," he said as he sneaked a hand down into the fabric of my panties, immediately groping the folds down there, making me press into him. As one of his hands caressed me down there, his other hand was massaging and kneading my right breast. I gasped sharply as I felt him finally enter one of his fingers inside of me, making me press into him even more.

"Fuck, you're fuckin' wet already," Jem said to me as he slipped in two more fingers.

I moaned softly as he continued with his ministrations. One of my hands was around his neck as the other held onto the arm making me moan right now. Almost too soon, his hands were gone off of my body but he wasn't stepping back from me. I could only hear the faint sound of fabric rustling and figured it to be his tank top. I guess I was right when I next felt my tank being lifted up and I leaned into him to feel the warmth of his chest on my back.

"Fuck, Jem," I moaned as he unhooked my bra and let it fall in the sink.

Next came the sound of his drawstring unloosening and then pants falling down to the floor, pooling around his ankles. Me on the other hand, he had all but yanked my shorts and panties off and lifted me up to get them off of me completely. When he set me back to the floor, he kicked my legs apart wider than they were a few minutes ago.

His hand was tightly gripping on the dip between my neck and shoulder as his other hand was on _him _as he guided his member in-between the lips that opened my entrance to him. As soon as his tip touched that tight ring, he thrusted into me immediately.

"Shit, even after five years and havin' Caden," he said as his thrusts never slowed down. "You're still as fuckin' tight as when I first fucked ya in ya parents bed when you were fourteen."

My moans increased in both volume and tempo. The way Jem was making love to me right now, yes I said love, was somewhat sweeter than usual. My hands had to grip onto the counter in order to steady myself, if it weren't for Jem pressing into me as hard as he was I'm pretty sure my knees would've felt like mush right about now. He continued to keep one hand on that dip in my neck, his thumb rubbing against that spot on my neck that only he knew about. He moved his other hand back to its previous vacancy and it seemed as if it never left that spot. His middle finger on that nub and his penis inside of me were both working in synch with each other as he kept on thrusting and getting me closer and closer to that peak where I knew I would be forced to control my volume in fear of waking up Caden and him coming down to find Mommy and Daddy in a rather awkward position…literally.

Jem's sounds of love making were always a cross between grunting, panting, and gasping—he never moaned unless he was pleasuring himself, which is a completely different story. At the moment he was making grunts that would rival a caveman. With every push in and out of me he made a grunt, it was quite the turn on.

"Harder Jem, oh fuck, go harder," I moaned holding onto the sink faucet, my face only inches from the water as I leaned over the sink from pure pleasure. His hand that was on that dip was now sliding down my back and repeatedly spanking and rubbing the skin of my ass. Words coming out of Jem's mouth like "yeah you like that don't you," "tell me you fuckin' love it," and "fuckin' come for me." And he didn't waste one second in obliging me.

His hips were smacking into my ass like he would be dragged off of me by the FBI in the next few seconds. And those ministrations are what pushed me over the edge. I tried my best at keeping my voice down but it seemed futile. If it weren't for Jem yanking me back up by my hair and silencing me with a wet, passionate kiss then we would've had one confused and scarred for life five years old.

As I racked out my orgasm, Jem continued pushing into me without breaking speed. He still hadn't reached his and he was going to plow into my oversensitive sex organs until he did, which was fine by me. I could tell it was close though, Jem had always had the tendency to start massaging the small of my back when he was only seconds away from climaxing. And just as I thought it, I felt his seed squirting into me, filling me up the way he always did. His thrusts slowing down till they were like a spasm every few seconds.

"Fuck," he breathed out as he collapsed on my back, painfully pressing his weight into me and causing my abdomen to press into the metal of the sink.

"Ow," I said trying to use my arm to get up. "Jem!" I yelled out at him.

"Oh shit," he said noticing what he was doing to me. "I'm sorry Aislin," he said chuckling as he stood and backed up a few steps off of me. "You okay?"

I turned around and sure enough there was a thick bright red line of disturbed skin between the area below my breasts and above my navel. "Aw shit I'm sorry baby," Jem said his hands going to my hips. "Let daddy make it all better for ya," he said lowering his lips to kiss across the red line. He looked back up at me with those eyes that made me melt and without warning scooped me into his arms and made way for what I could only guess the master bedroom, which unfortunately was only two doors down from Caden's. Meant we had to be _very_ quiet.

We didn't have the support of being downstairs in the kitchen like we did during our first of three escapades of the night. I collapsed on top of Jem, that was the fourth and last time of the night we had went at it. My entire body was spent and I knew I would regret this in the morning when the muscles between my legs were screaming at me for not taking it easy. But when I was with Jem these things were common, he had always left the most memorable bruises on my inner thighs when I had sex with him, and I loved it. In a way it was sort of him "marking his territory" I guess you could say.

I rolled over and nuzzled into his chest, feeling the drowsiness take over me almost immediately. "I love you, you know that?" I said looking up at him through half lidded eyes. Him leaning against the propped up pillows not too far from sleep himself.

"I love ya too," he said looking down and kissing me on my forehead. "Yep, I fuckin' love ya too. You and Caden."

**I am in love with Jeremy Renner and -all- of his characters...I'm going to marry that man, for sure. This is sure to be a story, and I hope all you other Jem/Jeremy Renner lovers will appriciate what I'm trying to do this, and loyally follow me on their journey-I've got some major plans for Aislin and Jem.**

**So review please, it does wonders to the soul ;)**


	2. My Boy Builds Coffins

**Chapter Two: My Boy Builds Coffins  
><strong>

_July 24th, 2010_

We pulled up to the light blue paneled house, the black iron gate surrounding my parents' house. Jem pulled the car to a stop and I got out and grabbed Caden. I hooked my purse over my shoulder while holding Caden on one hip as we headed up into the house and through the door. Jem closed and locked the door behind him as I sat Cay down and slid my flip flops off along the wall. Caden was already running towards the kitchen, sliding his fingers along the pale green walls and his feet padding against the laminate wood floors.

"Hey ma," I said upon seeing my mom in the kitchen—cooking as usual. Her salt and pepper hair was in a messy bun on her head as she looked up to see me and Jem walk into the kitchen. I walked over and kissed my mother on the cheek, then sat down in one of the chairs. "Where's dad?"

My mother dried her hands on the dish cloth as she turned towards us. "Hey ma," Jem said to my mother as he too kissed her on the cheek. In some ways I would say Jem definitely saw my mom as his own being that his died when he was young. "Hi James," she replied back to him. "Your dad's downstairs," she said as Jem came over and kneeled by my chair.

"Alright I gotta go do something before we go," he whispered in my ear. Looking at me with eyes that no doubt had an underlying message beneath them. "I'll be back in fifteen, okay?" I simply nodded and mumbled an 'okay' as he stood. I knew exactly what he was going to do; probably pick up Oxy or coke.

"Don't be late daddy!" Caden said sitting in the chair next to where Jem was standing. Jem ruffled up his brown hair, "I won't be leprechaun." He smirked and chuckled at Cay as he headed out to the front.

My mom pulled out the chair on the other side and rested her chin on a copper colored hand. "And where are you three going?" she inquired, raising an eye brow at me.

"Oh we're just going to the—"

"The zoo!" Caden finished before I even had a chance to get the rest of my sentence out. Why did he always do that? "Grandmamma! The zoo!" If anything with just the look on Caden's face and I would be taking him to the moon and back if he wanted me to. This little boy was going to be spoiled rotten, especially with a father like Jem. His first and only son, of course Jem would take pride in that fact and he already got Caden whatever he wanted.

"Oh really baby?" Ma smiled and laughed as she pinched Cay's cheeks. "That's wonderful sweetheart."

"Believe it or not it was actually Jem's idea," I said thinking back to him suggesting it.

The look of shock on my mother's face told she thought the same. "Yeah? How do ya figure that?"

"I don't know," I said shrugging and twirling a lone fork on the blue matted table. "He just said we should do something together…so here we are."

Ma simply shrugged her shoulders and pushed herself from the chair as she stood and walked towards the refrigerator. "The food there is too high if ya ask me; I make lunched for you three."

"Ma, you really don't have to," I said glancing over at Caden sitting in the chair playing with a truck he got from yesterday.

"Pishaw Aislin, my food's better for ya anyway." I couldn't argue with that. My mother was already making one sandwich as I stood and started helping her. Caden got up from his chair—that little guy hated being still—grabbed another truck out of my purse and went to play in the hallway next to the kitchen.

The sound of a creaking door came from the direction the basement was in. Sure enough my dad made his way up the stairs. "There's my little guy," came the Irish accented voice of my dad as he picked up Caden and giving him a kiss. "Hey big man. You're gettin' bigger every time I see you!" My dad feigned weakness from holding Caden as he set him to the floor.

"Mommy says I'm a growin' boy!" The big Kool-Aid smile on his face was priceless.

"Yes you are," he said smiling at Caden. "What's got you two over here today?" My dad asked me as he came over and kissed me hello.

"We're going to the zoo," I said as I began putting away the sandwich stuff. "Me, Jem, and Cay."

"Where is he? I don't see him 'round here," he replied back to me. I just shrugged my shoulders and gave my dad _that_ look knowing what he was already thinking. "He should be back in a bit Dad, just had a few errands to run." My dad just nodded at what I said; after all he knew what Jem was doing better than any of us did anyway.

"Ya know your brother's comin' in a few weeks," he said to me, that thick Irish accent milking every word. "You think you can go and pick 'em up from the airport? He gets here August somethin'—I don't remember, and I won't be able to get out there in time."

I didn't think I had anything to do that day. "Yeah dad, sure. No problem," I said nodding in response.

"Alright you guys ready?" Jem walked in. Looking to me and Caden, then he noticed my dad sitting at the table. "Oh hey Pa."

"Jem," my dad nodded in response. "I trust you're staying out of trouble?" he said smiling at him jokingly or not.

"Oh always, yeah always," he said smirking as I grabbed Caden's toys and placed them in the bag. He was not where I had left him not that long ago.

"Caden!" I called out waiting on his response. "C'mon we're leavin'!" I started placing the sandwiches in my purse. Soon enough I heard barking and Caden's feet along with it. Sure enough he was playing with Beast—my dad's Great Dane. He must've made his way onto the back porch and woken him up; that kid was always getting into something.

"Mommy when can we get a dog?" he said petting Beast on the head as we got ready to head out.

"Maybe when you're older so you can walk it leprechaun," I said to him ruffling his hair up. "Just maybe. We'll see. Now c'mon we gotta go."

"Yay the zoo! The zoo!" he yelled as Jem picked him up. "Yeah c'mon little man, See ya later Ma, Dad," he said as he kissed my mother on the cheek and nodded at my father.

"I'll call you later," I said hugging and kissing my parents.

"Bye sweetie."

"Be good you three."

We walked back to Jem's Lexus and took the drive to Franklin Park Zoo. It took 'bout twenty-twenty-five minutes to get there. We had been here only fifteen and Caden was just as anxious as ever. We had been through only two exhibits and within that that time frame, Jem complained about the smell at least ten times.

"C'mere little man," Jem said picking up cay and setting him on his shoulders as we walked through the monkey section. "Silly daddy," Caden said as he began chuckling and holding on to Jem's neck.

"It smells like a fuckin' sty in here," (Make that eleven times) Jem said close to my ear. I smirked and couldn't help but to laugh. "We're in a zoo Jem—of course it stinks in here."

He looked at me and scoffed as we continued to walk and got closer to seeing actual monkeys, and that's when Caden couldn't stop squirming on Jem's shoulders. "Lemme down, lemme down!"

"Alright, alright, alright leprechaun," Jem laughed and picked Caden up from his shoulder, letting him down only so he could run even closer to see the monkeys. His little hands were wrapped around the iron bars and his eyes were glued to them in awe.

"Baby don't get too close—you don't want them throwing poo at you," I said raising an eyebrow at Caden, his face scrunching up in disgust. "Poo!" he exclaimed, instantly stepping to the side and bumping into another boy that didn't look to be much older than him.

"Hey!" the other kid yelled at Cay.

"Whoops, I'm sorry," Caden apologized to him. "It was an accident." Obviously the fact that my son had apologized didn't matter seeing as how that little bastard went and pushed Caden's shoulders, making him fall against Jem's legs.

"Hey! Kid watch it," I said angrily as I grabbed Caden and pulled him onto my hip. "He told you he was sorry."

The kid stuck his tongue out at me and stood next to the man talking on his phone which I assumed to be his father. He should've been paying more attention to his son instead of what he was doing. I eyed him up and could already see he was one of those parents that bought their kids love with whatever they wanted. His khaki shorts and polo shirts gave him away. Jem walked up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey you wanna ask your kid to apologize to my son?"

The kids dad looked at Jem and laughed, "boys will be boys right? Don't worry about it." He winked at Jem and continued on with his conversation on the phone.

Jem looked at me and scoffed. Then I heard that laugh of his he does when he's pissed and he turned back to the boy's father. "I don't think you understood what I just said." He stepped closer to the man, his voice no longer at a humorous tone. "_Tell your kid, to apologize to my son_."

The guy rolled his eyes and scoffed back at Jem. Tapping his son on the shoulder he pulled him closer to him. "Come on Hunter, you don't need to say anything to him." He walked away with his son in front of him. Jem looked back at me—I was equally pissed—and then turned back in the direction of the man and his son. Jem grabbed the guy on his shoulder and when he turned around he didn't even have a chance to blink when Jem punched him square in the nose, the guy immediately fell on the ground.

"Jem!" I yelled out as he began pounding on the guy. "Fuck," I swore under my breath, not wanting Caden to hear me. I never swore in front of him. Caden was sniffling tears as he watched what his dad was doing. I tried to not subject Cay to seeing things like this but sometimes it was out of my hands.

People were standing in place watching with their hands covering their mouths and their eyes wide in shock. Security guards came and tried to pull Jem off of the asshole of a father. "Fuckin' cunt bitch Toonie," Jem said hissing in the man's face. He grabbed the guys chin and pulled his face close to him. "G'head and press charges of you want to—just remember I seen your face."

We got into the Lexus and Caden was still crying as I strapped him in his booster seat. I really hated seeing my little boy like this, that's not something he needed to see. Jem started up the car when I got in and finally strapped in myself. I sat back and just sighed out deeply at the turn of events. We were having such a good time until that little incident—why the fuck couldn't the guy just tell his kid to say sorry?

Jem finally pulled out of the parking space we were in, his face stony and still pissed at what happened. Caden sniffled and spoke up, his voice warily. "Daddy?" he said in a questioning tone. Jem looked up at Caden through the rearview mirror, "Yeah what is it leprechaun?"

"Was…was that my fault?"

Jem put the car to a stop and looked back at him. "What? Caden—"

"Leprechaun that was _not_ your fault you hear me?" I said to him as Jem started driving again. "You were right to apologize to that kid—"

Before I even had a chance to finish, a car had nearly hit us as we got to the exit. Jem stopped the car. This was not good, we were both already riled up, but this just pissed Jem off to no end—he loves his Lexus. He put the car in park and his hand was on the handle as he was about to get out of the car.

I grabbed his wrist and made him look at me. "Seriously Jem, _sit down_." I glared at him and he exhaled extremely frustrated, rolling his eyes at me as he turned the car back over to drive and sped out of the parking lot. What a fuckin' day.

I pierced the juice box with the straw and set it in front of Caden as he ate his sandwich. "You're brave daddy," he said eating and giving Jem a mustardy smile.

Jem smirked and playfully knocked Caden's chin. "Thanks kid. Hey I'm gonna go, got something I need to take care of tomorrow. I'll let myself out," he said getting up and walking over to me, kissing my on the lips.

"Ewwy Mommy and Daddy! Ewwy!" Caden exclaimed in disgust as he scrunched up his little face.

"Nothin' 'eww' about this kid…how do you think _you_ got here?" Jem said smiling at Caden and kissing me again.

Caden's eyes went wide and he looked surprised. "You _kissed_ to make me!"

We both couldn't stop laughing at how Caden thought babies were made. Jem ruffled up his hair and kissed him on the forehead before he left to his own apartment.

I got up and put threw away the trash on the table. "So that's how babies are made?"

I laughed and turned to Caden. "Oh leprechaun c'mere," I said going to kiss him too.

"Uh-hunh! You can't catch me!" he got up and started running through the house, I followed close behind him. Catching him and making our way up the stairs as I gave him a bug kiss on his forehead. I loved this little boy so much.

"Mommy can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked me as he wrapped his little arms around my neck. "Of course you can go to sleep with Mommy," I answered as I set him on my bed. "C'mon lets go get dressed for bed and watch a movie before we go to sleep then."

"Yeah! I wanna watch Shrek!" he said jumping up and down on my bed as I went to grab his PJs. "Alright, alright Shrek it is."

We were lying in my bed, halfway into watching Shrek. Caden was curled up against me, soundly asleep. I snuck him under the covers, careful to not wake him up. I turned off the TV and laid back down. Pulling Caden close to me and kissing him on his forehead. I love this little boy more than anything in the world, and if push ever came to shove, Caden would be the only person I cared about in this world. I don't know what I would do or where I would be—both me and Jem if we didn't have Caden in our life.

***Dodges thrown objects* Yes, yes I know I kept you all waiting much, much too long for this. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as the first, and didn't see it as a letdown. I wanted to get this out much sooner but life just threw me for a loop and my schedule got conflicted. Now yes this was pretty much a filler, but I promise we're getting to the good stuff. The Cambridge Merchants robbery is only a few more chapters away and I know you guys are antsy to see how I play that out in Aislin and Jem's story. Thanks for being such loving readers & reviewers and I appreciate it a great deal, and hope you all will still continue on this rollercoaster with me.**


	3. Details in the Fabric

**Chapter Three: Details in the Fabric**

_July 25th, 2010_

Fuck. I was about to be late to work. Again. I guess my internal alarm clock wasn't as reliable as I thought. I was currently getting Caden myself dressed. I walked into the living room to see Caden playing with his truck in front of the TV. "C'mon baby. I'm takin' you to grans and pop's alright?" I said grabbing things and putting them in his bag. "Go get your sneakers on!"

"I put 'em on already mommy! 'Member?"

I held a confused look on my face as I watched Caden look at me sleepy. I did already tell him to put those on didn't I…I can already tell this is not going to be a good day. "Well then go get your jacket on and wait for me by the door 'kay leprechaun."

He walked over to the front room annoyed, sitting on the bench there and waiting for me. I continued putting together his "just-in-case" bag for him to take to grans. I went and sat it by him, hurriedly running back to my bathroom upstairs and finishing up with the light touched of makeup and dressing in my hotel uniform dress. I grabbed my jacket and began slipping on my sneakers as I quickly headed down the stairs. I was getting pretty good at this multitasking.

"Alright, let's go babe, let's go!" I said as I made it over to Caden, throwing my purse over my shoulder and standing by him. "C'mon, it's a race!" I knew I would have to motivate him to get moving—he was just like his dad when it came to getting up this early unless it benefitted him. Besides he was a very competitive little boy.

He sprinted out of his seated position and headed for the door, opening it. "You can't beat me mommy!" he was already out by the fence by the time I was locking up the house. He was standing by the car by the time I had made it over to him.

"Oh no Cay! You beat me!" I said to him, throwing my head in the palms of my hands, feigning defeat. "C'mon little man, get in the car," I laughed at him as I opened the door. Cay climbed into the backseat, I got in on the driver seat and snapped him in from where I was sitting. I turned to the front, secured myself, and then turned the car over so we could be on our way to my parent's place. It was a thirty-five minute, give or take a few, drive to their place. Soon their home was in view, and I pulled up to already see my mom on the steps waiting for us.

I put the car into park, and got Caden out. "Hey ma," I said walking Caden up the stairs to my mom's.

"Hey dear, hey my sweet boy," she said to Caden. "C'mon, I'm sure you're still tired—just look at your face." She took him in her arms and held his bag in the other. "You be careful on your way out there alright?"

"Yeah ma, I'll be by later on tonight to pick him up," I said to her. Going to Caden and kissing him on his forehead. "I'll see you later leprechaun, bye ma!" I said making my way down the stairs and out to my car getting in and heading for my job at the Boston Liberty Hotel. It was already nearing 7:51—I knew I was gonna be late.

"Aislin," the stern and irritated voice of my supervisor said as I walked through the door. "You're late again."

"I know, I know—I couldn't fi—"

"Find a sitter for your son," she said cutting me off. "So you keep saying."

I simply looked at her. "Sorry ma'am," I said to her, pressing my lips into a straight line as I watched her raise a waxed brow at me and walk over to me. Her heels click-clacked on the floor as she came to stand in front of me.

She stood there, and folded her hands in front of her neatly pressed red pencil skirt—fuckin' yuppies. "I'm easy on you because you're good at your job—but I'm going to have to leave this as your first warning. Two more and…"

"I—I understand," I said to her. She nodded at me in acknowledgement. I turned and walked away—my day already turning sour. At least my leash wasn't as short as Jem's, had he been here I surely would've been fired on the spot. I set my things in my locker; I could already sense my friends, Alessa and Julio, coming over to me.

"Hey…you okay?" Alessa said to me. I turned to see the dirty blonde haired girl—her face full of concern and question.

"Yeah, Les, I'm fine," I said putting my jacket and purse in to the locker, locking it. "Just a bad start to my day."

"Well then I have some good news for ya," that lightly Spanish accented voice said plopping down on the bench next to me. "Sandra and I are getting married, she said yes!"

I turned to Julio, my face smiling as best I could. "That's wonderful!" I said to him as we began walking out to the hallways. Julio pushing the cart as we made our way to our floor—the sixteenth.

"If you had been here earlier, you would've heard him goin' on nonstop about it," she chuckled as I smirked and watched him playfully smack her shoulder. "But I am happy for him."

"Thanks," he said to her as we continued on the elevator. The incessant beeping notifying us of a new floor every time. "The wedding is gonna be next month."

I furrowed my brows, looking at him with confusion on my face. "That's kinda soon ain't it?" I said as we got off the elevator, turning the cart against the wall as we began on one of the first rooms. Opening the door with the keycard and heading in.

"She didn't wanna wait too long," he said shrugging his shoulders. "And what's the point of waiting if you know how you feel about someone?" I chuckled, thinking about how that reminded me of mine and Jem's situation.

"That ain't always true ya know—just look at me and Jem."

He scoffed and looked at me. "Yeah you two…you two are somethin' else," he said as we went on about our business, cleaning the room.

"Yeah I know…" I wouldn't have minded being married to Jem, but that would never happen because I know I would never be able to trust him to be completely honest with me. Jem Coughlin _likes_ to do what Jem Coughlin _wants_ to do. I love that man to death, and it would be nice to have a family like my parents did, but it just won't happen in my lifetime as long as I'm with Jem. I've never even seen myself with anyone else but him—well 'cept for this one time. It was during the years Jem was in prison and there was an old high school friend, Michael Miller, who was the complete opposite of what Jem is—in fact I would say he was more like Dougie to be honest. But I know I'm content and happy with how my life is right now. I have all I need Caden and Jem—ring or not.

I was finally finishing up the last room I had before I got to go home. My mood was extremely irritated and I was now on a short leash. Every time I saw my boss, that bitch kept on reminding me about being on time for work next time. I simply bit my tongue and went on with my business like my mama taught me to do. On top of that, I had a really rude, uppity, prissy couple in one of the rooms I was working on. I had to do everything in my power to not "accidentally" lose their dry-cleaning—they gave me a generous tip though. Not to mention this bossy old foreign lady—bitch thought I was being paid to cater to her every need. She didn't even leave a tip, when she headed out she had the nerve to mumble something along the lines of 'you silly Americans, always giving money to the help.'

And then the group of college boys who trashed the room I was cleaning now, they didn't even have the decency to leave me anything but a note sporting bad penmanship that read 'sorry 'bout the mess.' I just continued cleaning until my shift was over. I was finally at my locker, getting my things together to leave. I had slipped on my jacket and had my purse over my shoulder, saying goodbye to Julio and Les as I left out the hotel.

I got into my car and I wasn't 100% ready to go and pick up Caden. I called my mom and let her know I was gonna go home and nap before I got him. Of course I relented to her all the details of my stressful day on my way home until I got there. I could already feel the weight draggin' on my when I pulled up to my house. I headed straight up to my room, falling asleep as soon as I hit the bed.

I woke up feeling mildly groggy, but much less irritable. It was nearing 9:35PM when I woke up, I had to hurry and go get Caden. I crawled out of the bed, walking past the mirror to see a disheveled version of myself. Hair in a tangle, and buttons of my dress closed and opened here and there. I made my way down the stairs, walking into the living room I saw Jem sitting on the couch watching TV—this wasn't a surprise of course, he liked to pop in whenever almost every day of the week.

"Hey," I said to him, catching his attention.

He looked up over at me from his seat on the couch, raising an eyebrow at my appearance and looking back at the TV. "Hey you—is Cay at your ma's?"

"Yeah," I said walking over and sitting next to him. "I gotta go pick him up soon though." I leaned against him, smelling that familiar scent of him again. I pulled my feet up beside me, and began watching whatever it was he had on.

"Why don't you let him sleep over?" He quickly glanced over at me, taking a sip of his beer. "Ya know, it's late."

"I'm registering him for school tomorrow 'member?" I said as I stood and headed into the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of cold water and heading back to the living room.

"Right," he said sighing and sitting back, running his hands down his face. "I forgot—you wanna take him up to that, fuckin' toonie school up there. What's wrong with the school we went to?" he furrowed his eyebrows at me and took another swig of his beer.

I leant up against the panel in the wide-open doorway, looking at Jem with a smirk on my face. "Carpenter's a good school babe—I want Cay to become someone important—like a doctor, or a lawyer or somethin' ya know?"

Jem simply rolled his eyes at me as he scoffed. "Uh-huh, whateva." I could do nothing but chuckle as I took another sip of my water. I watched as Jem flipped off the TV and tossed the remote onto the side of him on the couch. He looked over at me, that Jem smirk planted mischievously on his face as I kept my eyes on him the whole time.

"What?" I said with a knowing tone on the hint of my voice. "C'mere," he said, motioning for me to come over by him. I sighed as I shook my head as I headed over to stand in front of his seated position, glass of water was still firmly in my hand. "What?"

"Nothin'" he said, taking the glass of water from my hand and setting it on the end table next to the couch. He stood up to his full height and was looking down at me. I knew what he was wanting. He placed two hands around my torso, his lips had started on my neck as his hands traveled downwards to my rump.

"Jem," I sighed at the feel of him against me.

He pulled me even closer to him, yeah—I could definitely feel him against me. His fingers trailed under the hem of my dress, his fingers lingered up towards my panties, pulling them down. I sashayed out of them, helping him help me out of them. His kiss became forceful on my lips as he pulled me closer to him and down on top of him on the couch. As our mouths moved against each other, I could feel him undoing himself. He grabbed my hips with his hands and held me up off of him slightly, allowing me to slide myself onto him once he was fully undone.

"Oh God," I moaned out as I held onto Jem's neck, with one hand steadying me up as I pressed it against the back of the couch.

Jem had unbuttoned my dress all the way down as I grinded my hips into his. His hands were covering my bra clad breasts, as he squeezed them. I gasped and placed my lips on his neck as I continued to move against him. I could feel his grip on my hips, moving my even faster in the process.

"Fuck—Ais," he lowered his head to my collar bone, holding me closer with one arm wrapped tightly around me. He rashly turned us to where he was over me, my back meeting the seat of the couch as he pumped into me. Half of our bodies on the couch, and half of it off of the couch. One of his hands was holding him above me as it rested on the arm above my head, as if it didn't seem possible he had begun moving faster in me now.

I held my fingers against his face, kissing him and grinding my hips to match his thrusts. I was closer to my peak now. And of course Jem was holding me at the small of my back, massaging that spot like he does whenever he's close. I could already tell he was a lot closer to coming then I was at the moment—I was going to be royally pissed had he came and then got off of me. But he didn't slow down even when he did orgasm first. It's as if that only made him go faster, he was grunting and pressing into me really hard now. Soon I shuttered against him, wrapping both of my arms around his neck as I felt myself spasm against him until he collapsed on top of me.

"Oh God," I said to him as I placed chaste kisses along his jawline. "I love you baby." I finally set my head back down as I stared at the ceiling, turning my head to the wall to see the clock reading 10:18PM. "Jem—Jem, I gotta go get Cay."

He kissed my neck as he stood up. "I'll go get him, g'head and lay down or somethin'," he said as he zipped up his pants and took a drink from the glass of water I had on the end table.

I sat up on the couch, looking at Jem as I sighed. "Thanks," I said as I stood and headed towards the stairs. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

He was slipping on his shoes by the door. "Alright, I'll be back in a bit."

"I'll probably be asleep by then, so could you just tuck him in bed when you get back?" I said as I headed up the stairs. "I'm sure Ma gave 'em a bath already."

"Yeah," he said as I heard the door close shut and locking.

I started the water in the shower once I was upstairs. Undressing, I placed my clothed into the dirty hamper bin, and turned on some music as I got in the shower. I stayed in there for a good several minutes. When those were up I got out and lotioned up. Threw on one of Jem's old T-shirts and I laid down. Once again—I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillows.

**Well…how was this chappie? Yes—just a filler, but we're gonna have a few of these before we get to the heavy stuff—I'm trying to get out some good character development in here so we can all understand Aislin's viewpoint once the robbery happens. And then my plan is that you can all connect to her and understand her in a more empathetic way. I promise after the next chapter, updates will be much quicker than this—and also chapters will be much longer. I like long chaps ;)**


	4. AN

Hello all you wonderful and amazing reviewers, readers, and others. I know it's been a while, and I was just coming to let you all know that I AM NOT leaving this story at a loose end. I have Jem and Aislin's story all planned out and chapters pre-planned and such, but I haven't had a chance to work on them. College seriously is NO joke. And I always made a silent promise to myself that I wouldn't become one of those writers where they stop writing when they reach college, and I don't plan on that happening. It's not me. So with that said, I wanted you all to know I have break coming up, and it's a month long break… Just think of all the updates that will come out of that! And also I'm thinking of taking a semester off, college is just so stressful and I need a minute to catch my breath.

So with that said, "bear me no ill will" I will have updates coming soon.

Love,

Ayana


End file.
